


Would you take me as I am?

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen, Orphan story, a cinderella story, how she was adopted, instead of Glass slipper, it a golden slipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: A story about a young orphan girl name Jessica who live in a orphanage by the jealous woman and a orphan girls. Forced to be a servant in the orphanage, through it all she did not let anything or anyone crush her spirit. This is how she was adopted by Lefou and Stanley and her life it like a Cinderella story.





	Would you take me as I am?

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right people! I am back!! Not death! I just move to FanFiction.Net where I do some fanfic stories in there but I do miss this and I write a story of how my oc Jessica was adopted so basically her life is like a Cinderella story. So I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and thank you for reading this.

Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom of Villeneuve, that was peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. And below that kingdom, there was a small provincial town, there in a cottage, lived a gentleman and his wife, and their beautiful baby daughter, Jessica. 

She saw the world not always as it was, but as perhaps it could be, with just a little bit of magic. To her mother and father, she was a princess. True, she had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom, whose borders were the house   
and meadow on the forest's edge where her people had lived for generations.

Her father was a merchant who went abroad and brought tribute back from all of Jessica's subject lands. But she knew he would always return. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families to live as they did and to love each other so.   


But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy. However, it was upon Jessica's parent's death, leaving her a orphan at a age of ten. And so she was sent to live the orphanage house for girls. A lady who run it name Cora. At first, she was so kind, and sweet to the girls including Jessica on the outside. But on the inside, she was a woman of keen feeling and refined taste. And she, too, had known grief. But she wore it wonderfully well.

Jessica was put into a tower attic, a only room they have. But Jessica was okay with it, she create her room with a old stuffs and storage in the tower. She made herself a bed to sleep. She walk over to the window and open. She can see a town, and of course, the Rose Castle. And so, Jessica grown beautiful, sweet, gentle and kind village girl who captures everyone hearts.

And so, Lady Cora's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Jessica's charm and beauty, she was truly decided to follow the interests of the orphanage girls.   
  
Thus, as time goes by, the orphanage offered to dispar, for the fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish girls. While Jessica was abused, humiliated and forced to become servants at the orphanage. However, Jessica remained ever gentle and kind especially to one another, for each dawn, she believes that one day, all her dreams of happiness and being adopted will come true.

* * *

It was a typical morning. Jessica, who’s now thirteen, was in her own bed that she was sleeping. The girl then suddenly wake up from her dream and sat up in her bed, wearing her nightgown and her hair braided to keep it from being extra messy in the morning. Jessica got up went to the window to look at the palace, home of the King Adam and Queen Belle.   
  
"It's a lovely morning!" She pointed out to herself. "A lovely morning, but-" Jessica sighed, going back to her bed. "It was a lovely dream too." She said as she went to go brush her hair. 

A couple of blue birds flew inside from out of the window and the mice’s came out from their hole as they were Jessica friends.   
  
Jessica then get ready for in the morning to serve Lady Cora, and all of the orphanage girls. Jessica then went to the drawer to get dressed as the animal help her clean her bed. The clock then gonged, making Jessica feel irritated. She glared at it. "Oh, that clock. Killjoy," she scoffed. "I'm hearing, 'come on, get up, time to start another day'!"   
  
"Well, there's one thing," Jessica told her animal friends. "They can't order us to stop dreaming. And perhaps, someday the dreams that we wish will really come true..."

Jessica then hummed and walked along to continue getting ready while the Lady Cora and the other girls was fast asleep. Jessica then helped the birds make her bed and her cots. The blue birds then took a sponge for Jessica's shower and squeezed the water loose to get her cleaned up. Some other birds were washing her faces, much to her dismay.   
  
The birds then laid out her clothes and they all got her dressed. Jessica wore a cerulean brown knee-length dress with white roll up long sleeves(some of the fabric were rip and some have holes in it but Jessica have sew it and cover the hole), with a white apron on the bottom. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, and black shoes. And then, after she got dress, she went out of her room while thanking her animal friends.

* * *

Every morning Jessica had to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Luckily Jessica had her mice friends to help her with her daily chores so it wouldn't be a whole lot of work.

"Jessica!" All of the orphanage girls called from the dinner room.   
  
"It almost done!" Jessica snapped, then sighed to get in a better mood as the girls enter with their empty bowls in their hands as Jessica poured into the girls bowls as none of them say “thanks you” to Jessica. 

"You know, you could say thank you." said Jessica.

"Oh, just buzz off already!" One of the girl shoved her out of the room as she carry the tray to Lady Cora. Jessica moaned as she found her way to Cora's room. She knocked on the door lightly and stood back.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Cora's voice demanded from the other side of the door.   
  
Jessica sighed sharply. "It me, Jessica!"

“Ahh. Come in child, come in!” Jessica open a door and she went inside Coras bedroom. She then lowered the tray to allow Cora’s to take the food and eat. "Take that cloths or ironing and have it bring it back in an hour! Do you hear?" She pointed to the basket that fill with clothes.

"Yes, Madam..." Jessica grumbled and she was about to walked out, with a basket in her hands. Cora stop her. “Jessica! There’s a list of chores you have to do.” 

“And what kind of chore did you have in mind madam?" Jessica asked politely.

Lady Cora took a sip of tea, never removing the harsh gaze on her face. "Now, let me see. There's a large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows upstairs, and down. Wash them! Oh, yes, and there's the tapestries, and the draperies."

"But I just finished-"   
  
"Do them again!" Lady Cora scolded the orphan girl once more. She had no sympathy for anyone, not even her girls at times, but herself. "And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls, and the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's the mending and the sewing, and the laundry after you finish, go to the market in the town to buy some foods for us to eat."   
  
Jessica sighed sharply. "Yes, Lady Cora. Anything else, ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, one more thing," Lady Maudeline as she stroked her cat. "Make sure my cat gets his bath."

The cat cringed at that, and glared at his mistress, wishing she hadn't said or mentioned that.

After she have finished her chores, she went into town to pick up more food from the market. Lady Cora gave her enough money for the foods that everyone would have to eat, but not enough for a treat for herself. She often used the last bit of treat for her and her animal friends, but not this time.

* * *

 

She walked into the market, which was thronging with people. All of the regular merchants were out, hawking cheese and bread and foods, selling fabric, dresses, wigs, and ribbon and trinkets. In the bakery, there were bread fried in hot oil, delicious cakes in the delayed window and doused in sugar to buy. She look at the beautiful flowers to smell it.

“Lovely isn’t?” She turn around and saw a man wearing a white shirt, a brown vest with button, a dark blue coat, a brown cravat, hose, shoe, and a red bow walking over to her. And a strange man wore a gown.

“Of course, all of these flowers are so beautiful and lovely, my favorite is definitely a red rose. It my favorite color you know.” Jessica smile.

“Here,” he pick up one red rose and pay the man that sale flowers and give it to Jessica. “A rose for a lovely Mademoiselle,” he smile as Jessica took a rose. “Why thank you Monsieur…”

“Lefou, my name is Lefou and this is my husband Stanley.” He smile as Stanley curtsy to Jessica as she look at him blink. “I’m Jessica, and aren’t you a guys who’s assist Gaston?”

“Well,” Stanley cough. “Yes, we’re back then, but Gaston have left Lefou while he was under a harpsichord.”

“Oh my!” Jessica was surprised. “Well, I’m must be off then, Lady Cora, one of the orphanage for girl owner told me to go buys some foods for the girls and her for dinner.” She said as she put the red rose in the basket.

“Oh! You’re orphaned?” Lefou ask. “Of course, my parents died when I was ten and I was sent to live in the orphanage. It was nice meeting you!” She replied. “Perhap I’ll see you Monsieurs

“I hope to see you again, miss.” Lefou said as Jessica turn around and smile at him. “And I you two.”

* * *

That was when Jessica came back with a bag full of fresh bread from the baker, some fruits and vegetables from the grocer, and a few treats for the girls. Jessica crept in as she began to clean the floor and the girls were having a lesson with Lady Cora. Jessica was just glad she didn't have to sit through the lesson against her will with she have to act like a proper lady and glad that she can get to do her way. Jessica was singing some of the song that her mother use to sing to her when she was a baby were singing, a classic song entitled Sing Sweet Nightingale while daydreaming.

  
"Oh!"   
  
Jessica turned to see that cat was up to his old tricks again. He had dusted his paws up and hopped around the floor, creating more work for Jessica after she just cleaned the floor. "Dumb, evil cat!" Jessica sneered.   
  
"You mean old thing!" Jessica added as the cat ran off. "I’m just gonna have to teach you a lesson." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Open in the name of the king!"

Jessica walked to the door. She opened to see a member of the royal court who had papers. She just had to wonder why a royal person of high social status was coming to a orphanage home. "An urgent message from his majesty the king." The royal postman handed Jessica something as she looked in equal curiosity.

"Thank you." Jessica said, gently shutting the door on him. She then opened the letter to read of what it was about.   
  
"From the king," Jessica said it softly as she study the letter. "I wonder what’s it say? He says it's urgent." She sighed as she went to the room.   
  
Jessica knocked on the door as she heard Lady Cora slammed on the piano keyboard, making an unpleasant musical chord fill the air. Jessica opened the door and decided to tell everyone about it. "This just arrived from the palace." Jessica explained hers and her friends' interruption.   
  
"From the palace!" the girls sounded delighted.   
  
"I'll read it," Lady Cora took the paper and read it to the girls. "Well, there's going to be a ball."   
  
"A ball!" The girls, including Jessica, exclaimed again.   
  
"For us! The King and Queen is throwing us a ball! For our honors!" Lady Cora continued.

"And by royal command, every eligible girls and boys from every orphanages in the kingdom is to attend." Lady Cora finished.

“Why, that's us!" One girl said.

"And I'm so eligible." Other girl sighed.

"Why, that means I can go too." Jessica got involved.  She couldn’t wait to see what it looked like inside.

"Ha!" One laughed and pointed at her. "Her! Dancing at the palace!"

"Well, why not?" Jessica defended herself. "After all, I am a orphan. And it says by royal command every eligible girls and handsome boys is to attend."

"Yes, so it does," Lady Cora sighed. "Well, I see no reason why you can't go IF you can get your work done."   
  
"Oh, yeah, you can count on it!" Jessica said with a smile on her face.

"And if you can find something to wear." Lady Cora added.   
  
"I'm sure can," Jessica reply. "Oh, thank you, Lady Cora!" she then left and closing the door.   
  
"Lady Cora!" One of the girls cried as soon as she was gone. "Do you realize what you just said?"   
  
"Of course," Lady Cora smirked devilishly. "I said if."   
  
"Oh, if..." the girls laughed with Lady Cora.They saw the flaw in Jessica's plans.

* * *

In Jessica's room, she was showing a light red dress with white lace to her animal friends. They were sitting on her bed as she displayed the dress, very proud of it. "Isn't it lovely? I made it of course, but it not quite finish."

"But it does look a little old fashioned," Jessica glanced down at it. "But I'll fix that."

"Wait a minute, there should be good ideas here." Jessica took a dress book. She cracked it open and flipped through the pages to see the various different dress possibilities she could adjust to her dress. She then got to a good page and showed her friends. "Aha! There it is!"   
  
"I'll have to make the sleeves puffy and added the sleeves with lace, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and beads to make it pretty," Jessica thought about it long and hard with sincerity. “Now, all I have to do is-"   
  
"JESSICA!" The girls voice yelled for her sharply.

"Oh, no, now what do they want?" Jessica sighed.   
  
"JESSICA!" They yelled again.   
  
Jessica sadly sighed as she put her dress on her dresser. "I guess my clothes will have to wait.”

"JESSICA! JESSICA!" They sounded aggravated and impatient.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Jessica stormed off, reluctantly.   
  
This happens all the time. It was almost as if they didn't appreciate that she had a life and needed time to herself too.

Jessica growled and slammed the door. She was just as tired of this. She remember how she couldn't go anywhere because of Lady Cora keep Jessica busy and asking her to do more. Many hands make light work and they used the poor girl more than the orphan. She remember how night and day she had to work whether it being lighting the fire, fixing the breakfast, washing the dishes or doing laundry. Not to mention endless sweeping and dusting.

"Yeah, keep me busy," Jessica sighed as she climb down the wooden stairs. "I’ll never be able to go to that ball at this rate!"

* * *

It was now 7:00 and just about time for the orphan ball. Jessica was still working on her chores, though she wished Lady Cora and the girls good luck and to have fun. Three men came by to pick them up in a horse-drawn chariots and take them to the ball. Jessica looked down to see the three carriages and she went to Lady Cora and she answer the door. Jessica was wearing her usual clothes.

“Yes?” Lady Cora question her.

“The carriages is here.” Jessica answer.

"Oh. Why, Jessica, you're not ready." Lady Maudeline told her.

"I'm not going." Jessica stated.   
  
"Not going?" Lady Cora smiled at the girls. “Oh what a shame, perhaps there is alway next time my dear.”

“Of course, goodnight, and have fun,” she sight as she went to her room.

Jessica reach to her room. She was thinking maybe the ball wouldn't be worth it, though she really did want to go. Then suddenly, a light was on and she turn around and saw her animal friends. They then pulled open the wardrobe doors to show Jessica her new dress! She couldn't believe it.

The red dress have sequin embellished bodice, puffy sleeve with lace, organza overlay, bow and sash, Fully lined, layered skirt with tulle underlay, Embroidered overlay pattern.

Jessica stood up from her window in surprise and excitement. Maybe now she could go to the ball after all! They had the beads and the sash and all sorts of wonderful modifications!

"Why, it's my... my..." Jessica couldn't believe it. "Well, I've never dreamed of it," Jessica took the dress with deep emotion. "It's a surprise, oh… How could I ever thank… Thank you so much…"

* * *

Lady Cora was wearing her fancy rococo dress. That was when the orphan girls came down in their elegant gown to look their best. Lady Cora was about to give instructions to them about being social with royalty, but then Jessica came downstairs in her new dress. "Wait!" she called. "Please, wait for me!"

"Jessica!?" Lady Cora couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How did!? She can't!" She was lost for words.

“It cost you nothing.” Jessica said. “I found the old dress and decided to fix. And I designed myself.” She said with proud smile on her face.

“It would be an insult to the royal personage to take you to the palace dressed in these old rags.” Lady Cora huffed.

“Rags?” Jessica confuse. “I made this dress.”

“I'm sorry to have to tell you but.” Lady Cora then told the young girls to get in the carriage and wait for her. They all nodded their heads and exited the building and Lady Cora walk over to Jessica with just two teenage girls.

“Your taste was questionable. This thing is so old-piece and it's practically falling to pieces.” Lady Cora rip one of the pieces of the dress and fake gasp. “The shoulder's frayed. It's falling to bits.”

Two teenager girls then went on to ripping and ruining Jessica's clothes with no mercy. Lady Cora didn't stop them, she stood back and smiled wickedly some more. Jessica begged them to stop, but nothing would happen. All the girls would do was cause her misery. Finally, Lady Cora decided that they had enough now that Jessica dress were ragged and ripped. "Girls, girls, that's quite enough." She finally said to them. "Hurry along now, all of you, I won't have you upsetting yourself."   
  
The girls left, feeling satisfied with themselves.   
  
Lady Cora smiled at them, then smirked at Jessica. 

“How could you….” Jessica felt tears in her eyes.

"You’re ragged servant girl because that’s what you are. And that is what you will always be. Now mark my words! You shall not go to the ball! And Good night." she closed the door behind her, leaving her all alone.

* * *

Jessica even ran off outside, crying. The four mice decided to go after her and comfort her the very best way they could.

Jessica cried in the backyard meadow. She let it all out. Jessica's didn’t noticed something in the air as white sparkles filled the air. The animals looked with them and wondered what it all could be. There then came an older looking woman with a dark green cloak and a dark blond hair. Where could she had come from and why is she there?   
  
"No use at all," Jessica sniffled. "I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in. Nothing."   
  
"Nothing, my dear? Oh, you don't mean really that." the older woman comforted Jessica.   
  
"Oh, but I do," Jessica said, not knowing who was talking to her.   
  
"Nonsense, young one, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am." the woman said.   
  
Jessica looked up and felt startled. “Agatha?”

"Oh, come on now, dry those tears," Agatha cooed. "You can't go to the ball looking like that."

“The ball?" Jessica looked down at her ruined dress. "Oh, but I’m not-"

"Of course you are," said Agatha. "But, we have to worry because even miracles take a little time."   
  
"Miracles?" Jessica asked.

Agatha nodded. "Watch, what in the world did I do with my magic wand? I-I was sure, that's strange...I always..."

"That means, you're my..." Jessica gasped at what she had just seen.   
  
"I’m actually a Enchantress. But I’m also your Fairy Godmother, of course." Agatha revealed. “Now, where is that wand? Oh, Silly. I forgot, I put it away, excuse me, dear." she then dug into Jessica’s ear and pulled out a long white wand! 

"H-H-How did you d-d-do that!?" Jessica was just as surprised.

"Now, let's see," Agatha pondered. "I'd say the first thing you need is… a pumpkin!"

"A pumpkin?" Jessica asked.   
  
"Uh-huh." Agatha used her wand and zapped a pumpkin in the garden to roll down and come to life.

The pumpkin had turned elegant golden carriage. It looked spacious enough for Jessica to fit into.   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Jessica marveled, as did her animals friends. "I don't believe it! This is like a fairy tale or something!" Jessica added in equal excitement.   
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Agatha smiled. "Now with an elegant coach like that of course, we'll simply have to have uh..."   
  
The farm horse stood proud and boastful, ready to be used for magic experiments.   
  
"Mice!" Agatha finally said.   
  
The horse snorted in disbelief.   
  
"Mice?" Jessica wondered. "Uh, Agatha, I don't think that would work very well." She pointed out.   
  
"Oh, this is really as nice, honey," Agatha patted her head with her wand, then turned to the other little mice. "Why, we'll have a coach and four when we're through. Just a wave of my stick and to finish the trick!" Agatha used her wand and turned four of the mice into horses.   
  
"Gracious, what did I do?" Agatha glanced at the three new horses and looked around. "I was sure there were four, perhaps just one more." she then found one nice crouched in a corner, hiding. "There you are!"   
  
the mice then ran away as the wand glowed up. He ran, and saw a cat who was trying to trap him again. Agatha turned the mice into a horse and the car was now on horseback. The mice snorted at him to scare him off, and the car dashed away in fright. Agatha sent a whip of magic to scare the cat away for sure.   
  
"Oh, that poor cat." Jessica giggled a little.   
  
"Serves him right, alright!" Agatha laughed. "Oh, yes, you can't go to the ball without a horse!"   
  
"Another one?" Jessica questioned.   
  
"But for tonight, a change," Agatha turned to the farm horse. "You'll handle the reins in the driver's seat too, for instead of a horse, a coachman of course!" Agatha had changed the horse into a human with teeth and long, white hair. "Well, that does it, except for the finishing touch. Except for you, yes, that's right!" Agatha transformed the duck into a human as well. "You'll be the footman tonight! Well, hop in, my dears, we can’t waste time."   
  
"I can't go looking like this!" Jessica protested, looking at the remains of her dress.   
  
"Oh, now, now, don't try to thank me." Agatha tutted.   
  
"Oh, I wasn't," Jessica spoke up. "I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress-"   
  
"Yes, they're lovely, my dears, love-," Agatha stepped back in alarm. "Good heavens, child! You can't go in that!"   
  
Jessica rolled their eyes lightly at her.   
  
"Now, let's see, my dears," Agatha examined her. "Your size, and the shade of your eyes... And something in your color... Something simple, but darling too. Oh, just leave it to me, what a gown this would be!" she waved her wand, said her magic words as sparkles formed around her.

Jessica rag was transform into a beautiful ball gown, she was wearing a beautiful red gown that has full tulle skirt with a split front. Embroidered hem with rhinestones. Taffeta underskirt. Fully lined with petticoat netting attached for fullness. Bodice has sweetheart neckline, embellished spaghetti straps, and an off the shoulder cap sleeve. Bodice has silver embroidery embellished with rhinestones, beads, Swarovski crystals, sequin. Her hair was updo with a small golden roses that pin on her hair. She have a small simple makeup on her face.

"Oh, it's such a beautiful dress!" Jessica beamed. "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress? Oh, look!" She showed her shoes. "A golden slippers! Why, it's like a dream! A wonderful dream come true!"

"Yes, my child," Agatha smiled at her, then turned serious. "But like all dreams, I'm afraid this can't last very long. You only have until 9-"   
“9? Oh, thank you!" Jessica was still elated.   
  
"No, you must understand," Agatha said, serious. "My magic only lasts for a while. You have to be home at 9:00 o’clock. That would be past your bedtime my dear. Nine o’clock and everything changes back as it was. Your carriage will turn back into a pumpkin. Your coachman and footmen will turn back into animal. And You once again will be back wearing your old rag."   
  
"Oh, I’m understand," Jessica said as she nodded. "It's more than I ever hoped for. It's all thanks to you!" Jessica added. ''Thank you, Agatha!" Jessica smiled.   
  
"You're very welcome," Agatha smiled at her back. "Bless you, my child, I-" she then dawned realization. "Goodness me! It's getting late, hurry now, the ball can't wait! Have a good time, dance, be happy, now off you go, you're on your way!" Agatha ushered her in the coach to get to the ball before 9. This was truly indeed a dream come true. Jessica was right about that.

* * *

At the castle, Jessica make it just in time as other were going in as well. Things were going smoothly and maybe the day would have a happily ever after ending.

The footman open up the door as Jessica picked up her gown skirt so she wouldn't trip and she thank him and walked in. 

For a royal ball, it seemed beautiful as the orphanage kids were dancing, eating, and having fun. Jessica looked at the guards nervously. The guards glanced at her, but kept their post and let her carry on her personal business. Jessica looked with awe and wonder. She had always wanted to see what in a castle.

Jessica found the ballroom and everyone were dancing, laughing, and having fun. The man spotted her then looked up and his eyes linked with Jessica's. Jessica know who that man was. It was Lefou, a man she saw in the market. There was a spark between both of them which grabbed each other's attention. King Adam then made a fuss from where he was sitting with his wife to dim the lights of the ballroom and play some music. The composer tapped his baton and played the waltz as Jessica met with Lefou and shared a dance with him.

“They’re all looking at you.” Jessica whispered to the Lefou. “Believe me Mademoiselle. They’re all looking at you.” Lefou replied.

Jessica and Lefou then shared a waltz in front of everyone. No doubt that many of the girls wanted to be in her shoes this evening. They were indeed appalled and demanded to know who that 'mysterious girl of the ball' was.

"Who is she, Lady Cora?" One of the girls asked.   
  
"Do you know her?" Another asked. "Well, the man knows her, but I've never seen her before! Look at her dress! What a elegant!"

“And those shoes! That shoe is shining as the gold!”

"Nor I, but she certainly is... Wait, there's something familiar about her..." Lady Cora stated.

"Whoever that girl is she's lucky, I'd kill to be her!" Another harrumphed.

"Looks like you gotta kiss a frog or two now!" Another also taunted.   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"You, shut up!"   
  
"Girls, stop!" Lady Cora scolded their argument. "You let me worry about that girl, now have a good time like the others."

* * *

 

After a while, Jessica and Lefou went outside, the party was kind of dull. They began to chat to get to know each other. “I have never seen a beautiful girl before who captures my heart from her kindness she have show me. I would love to make my adopted daughter with my husband Stanley.

The thirteen year old girl smile.

“And may I ask the name of that girl who stolen my heart? I’m sure that me and my husband would like to adopted you.” Lefou ask as Jessica smile. “My name? Well, it…”

There was then a loud gong heard behind her. Jessica and Lefou then look to the clock tower and Jessica was alarmed! The giant clock tower read: 9:00! Which meant she had little time before the Agatha’s magic would die out! Jessica broke from Lefou and quickly dashed quickly and get back to the orphanage before her true colors would be shown. But Lefou suddenly chase her along with the king and Stanley.

"Hurry, we got little time!" Jessica called as she ran outside to the pumpkin carriage.

Jessica did the best she could. But Jessica lost one of her golden slippers. She was about to get it, but the clock chimed again, worrying her. She then ran off with in the carriage. Lefou found the golden glass slipper and picked it up to stop her. Jessica panicked and sat snug in the coach as it rode off back to the orphanage. The clock chimes were like warning sounds as they rode in the middle of the forest, but soon the spell broke as the final toll clanged and the pumpkin carriage turned back into a pumpkin, Jessica was back in her rag, and the horses turned back into mice, and everything turn back what it was before. Jessica hide back in the bushes quickly as the king's guards came on their big, scary, black horses and smashed the pumpkin, but leaving a lone golden slipper.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jessica sighed to her animal friends. "I guess I forgot about everything. Even, the time, but it was so wonderful. He was so sweet and kind and when we danced, I'm sure Lefou couldn't have been more... more... well, it's over..."   
  
Jessica picked up the golden glass slipper with two mice inside. "Still got this and I rarely get to keep the things in your dreams." Jessica smiled and cheered up. "I also have my memories." She added.   
  
"Yes," Jessica smiled, holding the slipper. "Thank you, Agatha, wherever you are. Thank you so much for everything. Come on, let's get home before Lady Cora and the girls get back."

That night, Jessica quickly got dressed to her regular clothes. She then decided to get some sleep to get ready for tomorrow's chores. At least she got to go out for the evening for a change. Jessica slept soundly as she hummed in her sleep, dreaming of the man who wish to be her adopted father. It was truly the best night of her life. Her dream had indeed come true just like she had been dreaming since before she can even remember.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was talking about the news from the king. King Adam said whoever girls who fit the golden slipper, gets to be adopted by one of his staffs that live in the castle.   
  
Jessica was up early just to give Lady Cora and the girls some breakfast. Lady Cora was busy getting the girls dress just to tell them the news about the golden glass slipper. "What's the big hurry, Lady Cora?" One of them asked. "This is the last chance for the man to adopted one of my girls. The duke is coming for us to fit the golden slipper and whoever fits it will be his new adopted daughter that live in the palace." Lady Cora explained.   
  
Jessica was shocked, so shocked that she accidentally dropped her tray, breaking it. "Look at you. There's no time to fool around. Get your chores done." Lady Cora scolded. "And I have to get dressed for the duke." One of them said. "Me too." the other said. "Getting dressed. I guess you girls go on ahead and do that." said Jessica as she dozes off to her bedroom to get ready. This made Lady Cora suspicious about her attitude. So, she follows Jessica to her bedroom to make sure she will ruin her life. 

Jessica was innocently in her bedroom. She was humming the song from last night and combed her hair. She then looked in the mirror with horror to see Lady Cora had been watching her and now knew the truth. Jessica turned with fear and begged Lady Cora not to do anything, but it was too late, Lady Cora locked the door and patted the key in her pocket. Jessica cried for help, but no one would come and help her, she was all doomed.

"No, you can't keep me in here! Let me out! You must let me out! Oh, please!" Jessica cried. As Lady Cora walk downstairs leaving Jessica in her room lock up.

What she didn't know is that the duke has already arrived and is letting one of the each orphanage girls put on the golden slipper. In Jessica room, she felt like there’s no hope. She look at the window and underneath below it was a stack of hay. Jessica felt like this is only way to escape. She climb on the window, took a deep breath, and pray to god that she wouldn’t died. She jump out of the window without screaming. Luckily, she manage landed on the hay safely. She got out of the stack of hay and shake the hay off of her. She march into the orphanage entrance.

She enter it and heard man saying. “Is there other girls in the orphan?”

“No,” she heard Lady Cora reply to him and that when Jessica walk in. “Actually there’s,” they all face forward Jessica and Lady Cora was surprisingly shock. “May I try on the slipper?” She politely ask the duke. “Of course, please sit down.” Jessica did what she have told as the duke put the slipper on Jessica’s foot.

“This is impossible! There’s no way she’s a mystery girls at the ball! There isn’t any other slipper to prove it!” Lady Cora said as Jessica glare at her and she took out a golden slipper in her pocket as Lady Cora and the girls gasped with shock and horrors on their faces. The duke happily took it and put it on Jessica's foot.

And so, the man came in. “So you’re Jessica oui?”

“L-lefou?!” Jessica said it softly. “I alway knew it was you.” He smile, “and I would like to introduce my husband Stanley. Stanley walk in and walk over her and kiss her hand. “Mademoiselle Jessica, it would be a honor to have you as our daughter.”

Jessica then nodded yes as she hug Stanley and Lefou. And also, they complete the paperwork and Jessica was officially adopted. The girls in the orphanage apologized of their cruelty toward her. And also Lady Cora was later banish from the kingdom as a new orphan owner was very kind to the girls. The girls also help around the orphanage and visit to the palace to see Jessica.

Jessica dream of being adopted have finally come true and that of her story of how she was adopted by Lefou and Stanley. And they all live happily ever after.


End file.
